Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery and a secondary battery array.
Description of the Related Technology
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Secondary batteries are used as energy sources in a variety of applications such as mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. A single secondary battery cell or a secondary battery pack in which multiple secondary batteries are connected to each other is used according to the power needs, type or shape of an application device.
Recently, the interior spaces of electronic devices have been efficiently used to reduce the sizes of the electronic devices, and thus demand for secondary batteries configured to be placed in curved inner spaces of the devices has increased. In addition, since the use of secondary batteries has been extended to electronic devices having various shapes, demand for secondary batteries having various shapes, including polygonal shapes, has increased.